CHAOS
by Perfect Ecstasy 0229
Summary: CHAOS- Celebrating Holidays Around On Seigaku. Find out how Seigaku's regulars celebrate the holidays. [[ Fortunately, they were (somehow) able to get through the evil commander, the gurgling so-called 'beverage', and the genius sadist... or were they? ]] Get a glimpse of what real chaos is in Seigaku's tennis club.
1. Introducing CHAOS

A/N: This is my first fic, so please review and tell me what you think. Also, if there's anything confusing, just ask:)

Important Note: In this story, I'll consider all nine of them as regulars^^ Implied (though quite hidden) pairings are mentioned. Good luck finding them!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own POT nor Fuji Syuusuke. Only the story plot is mine..

* * *

Only a few weeks are to be counted before the arrival of holidays at Seishun Gakuen. Sure enough, the school was already decorated for Christmas. From classrooms to halls, even in the tennis courts. All the regulars were aware of this. But it takes one data master to take advantage of all this to suggest CHAOS.

"Everyone, practice is over. You may now go home," the buchou announced. Inui, who was

standing right next to him with a rather mischievous smile, whispered something to Tezuka that made the latter sigh inaudibly. "All regulars, Stay. We have a meeting in the clubroom." He finally said.

The regulars exchanged murmurs of 'whats' and 'whys' before proceeding to the clubroom.

They contemplated on what was going to happen next. Inui was the first to speak.

"Minna, I know we are all aware that the holidays are drawing near. Therefore, I have asked permission from Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei for us to participate in a team-bonding activity also known as CHAOS."

"Eh? chaos? Doesn't that mean disaster ?" a very curious Kawamura asked.

"Hey Mamushi, You'll be very good at this, I'm sure." Momo didn't waste an opportunity in irritating Kaidoh.

"Fshuu..What did you say, baka? Aren't you speaking for yourself?!"

"Who are you calling baka!? Na Mamushi?"

And before the two could break into a serious fight (and cause real chaos), Oishi already acted as the default referee between the two.

"Can I go home now, Inui-senpai?" The freshman obviously didn't want to have anything to do with this thing called CHAOS.

"No, Echizen. All regulars are required to participate." Tezuka, who positioned himself at the corner of the room, remained quiet as if he couldn't care less about this whole thing if it hadn't been for Inui.

The thing is, all the regulars are having second thoughts. They seem to be struggling with the possible consequences this 'CHAOS' may bring even if they haven't really heard what it is yet. Well, ALMOST all the regulars are. However, for tensais (and/or sadists), entertainment and challenge comes with such an opportunity.

"Saa.. Sounds fun, Inui. Count me in." Fuji seemed to trust Inui in this. Much like in his juices.

The regulars stared at him. After deciding that they really weren't surprised, they went back on wishing they weren't born in Tokyo.

"Fujiko, don't say that! I'm getting scared, nya." Kikumaru knew Fuji. He knew that the tensai is in his sadist self right now. Hearing what seems like an accusation, Fuji cast him a questioning look implying that he was innocent. Maybe too innocent.

Inui let the regulars ponder on their thoughts for a while. He waited for them to cool a bit before continuing. " Now, let me explain the rules for CHAOS. Or shall I say, Celebrating Holidays Around On Seigaku." The regulars let out a sigh. It was either for relief or despair over the fact that they have no choice but to participate. More like the latter.

"A week before Christmas, which is next week, we will be exchanging gifts with fellow regulars. Each one will be assigned to one person who will receive his gift." Inui paused. He waited until the regulars sank in the information.

"That's it?" Echizen clearly knew bigger matters than this. "Mada Mada Dane, Inui-senpai."

The regulars were obviously quite relieved. But for tensais (and/or saidists), this is just the appetizer. The main course is just about to be served in a golden platter. Alas! He knew he was right when Inui continued, much to Fuji's delight.

"Now for the real challenge," Inui tried to suppress an evil laughter from seeing the regulars' faces upon hearing that. "It's quite simple, actually. You just have to make the receiver of your gift smile upon three seconds after opening the gift." Inui paused again. But this time, the regulars weren't fooled. They prepared themselves for something more.

"Those who fail to do so will receive punishment." There it is. They expected Inui's new version of pois- I mean JUICE to make its debut.

"Unfortunately, I was not permitted to involve my specialty in this case. Also, the punishment will be announced at the day of CHAOS."

The regulars weren't quite sure if this was good news. Knowing Inui, he would have prepared something worse than his juices in this matter. If there was anything worse than his juices, that is. Assuming that there wasn't, then this was good news.

"Any questions?" The data master wasn't actually used to asking questions. He was more of a observe-and-gather-data-to-know-the-answer kind of guy.

"Uh, well, isn't there a budget for the cost of the gift?" Kawamura is quite timid without his racket.

"No, there isn't. I believe that a person's smile is costless. The mission is to make the receiver of your gift smile regardless of how expensive your gift is." Inui answered.

"Inui-senpai. What if, let's say, one of us gets sick at that exact same date because, uhm maybe the cold weather..?" Momoshiro has got to be kidding, right? Either way, Inui didn't bother to answer that.

"Fshuu. What a lame excuse. Well, what can we expect from a baka like you?"

"Eh Mamushi!? I'd say you're more scared! And stop calling me baka!"

"I think you two are just afraid of the idea of giving gifts to each other. Considering the fact that you were never able to make each other smile, your punishment is guaranteed. That is, if you pick each other's names." Fuji didn't mean to provoke. Rather, he just wanted to clarify things. Or maybe he did mean to provoke. I don't know, you choose what to believe.

Oishi sighed in relief. His job as referee was fulfilled. Even if another method was used, it was still effective to shut those two up.

"Where will the CHAOS be held?" Oishi asked feeling slightly awkward with the acronym.

"I'd say this clubroom is quite enough. However, if you prefer a more open ground-"

"That's alright, Inui." Oishi wasn't the type of person to cut in but he just couldn't take the

suggestion of more exposure. The regulars still have dignity to uphold, in case you didn't know.

"Inui-senpai, when will we have to pick names?"asked Kaidoh after recovering from the every-15-minute fight with Momoshiro.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Kaidoh. We will pick the names tomorrow."

"Ah! Inui, I have a question.." Kikumaru leaned to whisper to Inui's ears.

"What if the person we picked is..well.. . doesn't smile. You know, like.. buchou…?" He whispered carefully so that he wouldn't have to run laps just after practice.

"Non sense, Kikumaru. Even Tezuka was born with the ability to smile. You just need to find a way to trigger it." Inui said quietly.

"Can I go home now?" You could guess who asked that, really.

"If there're no more questions, then yes. You may leave." Inui announced. The regulars made a move of taking their bags and starting to leave the room when danger suddenly spoke.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Inui?" The regulars stopped in whatever they are doing. They easily recognized the feminine voice mixed with 3 tbspoons of teasing, 1 cup of confusion, and when added with a taste of annoyance, formed a gracious act of provocation. It seems to him that Inui forgot the dessert for this whole meal.

Kikumaru Eiji, a senior at Seishun Gakuen, known for acrobatic tennis, height is 175 cm, blood type is A, favorite subject is Japanese History, hailed as the tensai's (and/or sadist's) cat-like friend, was the first to recover. "Nya Fujiko! What do you mean? Inui, what is Fuji talking about?"

Inui Sadaharu, known for data tennis, height is 184 cm, blood type is AB.. Oh heck, let's get to the point! Inui wasn't able to answer Kikumaru's question. He was still processing what the tensai (and/or sadist) meant when.. .

*CLICK* Like a light bulb suddenly turned on. Like a bone suddenly cracked. Like a runner suddenly tripped. Realization dawned into him.. "Wait! Fuji's right! I almost forgot, I would need you to write your codenames in a paper. I would collect them tomorrow for the picking of names. Make sure to fold the paper, though. Jja, see you tomorrow!"

"Wait, codenames!?"

"Senpai, you're kidding, right?"

"What are you talking about? What codenames?"

They didn't seem to enjoy the idea of the codenames. It seemed a burden thinking of a gift that would make a person smile when you don't even know who that person is. Oh great, Fuji. Thank you very much.

"Hmm. I knew there was something missing. Or else it would have been boring, right?" Fuji smiled, quite satisfied.

'WRONG! This made it worse!' The regulars shouted in their minds. Even they value their life not to cross Fuji like that.

"That's enough. Everyone go home." The captain, who has sealed his mouth shut almost the whole meeting, finally was acknowledged as present the whole time.

"Eh? Where is Echizen?" Momo looked around to find an invisible freshman. Well, you get the point.

"He must have left already. Let me just remind him of the codenames. I was planning to go to the racket shop near their neighborhood." Oishi offered, or rather, reassured.

And with that, everything went quite well, considering the fact that there was no need for a first-aid kit.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the failure in attempt for humor .

1st Chapter is done! Rate, review, and comment!^^


	2. The 'Juice' and the Codenames

A/N: 2nd Chapter is up! (already) . Actually, I'm supposed to be posting this next week. But, I finished it early and it's exam week next week (not allowed to touch the computer). So enjoy:)

**tennisgirl16**- First to review! Thanks for finding it funny. And you'll be seeing more of the sadist (and/or tensai) Fuji Syuusuke in the next chapters.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own POT, its characters, or Fuji Syuusuke. .

* * *

The next day, things appeared to be normal at tennis practice. The regulars found it unimportant to talk about CHAOS until after practice. Well, except if it were meant to see people suffer. And I bet you know who would do such a thing.

After tennis practice, the regulars were once again gathered at the clubroom. By the time the others arrived, Inui was already inside with Tezuka. He was holding a box with a small hole able to permit the size of a fist. He passes the box to everyone after he slipped his paper inside. Then, he shook the box and had everyone pick a paper.

The codenames where an embarrassment and a pain in their pride. But after Inui made his announcement earlier in the morning, they just sulked about the sacrifices that a Seishun Gakuen tennis club regular is bound to do.

**_*flashback*_**

_"Inui-senpai, I'm on cleaning duty. Could you make it fast?" Echizen was annoyed. He was about to make another complaint when Inui presented a new concoction of his which looks (and smells) really bad. Describing it in words would even be a disadvantage for the readers. _

_Inui smirked and held proudly to his 'masterpiece'. "This will only be quick. Regarding those codenames for CHAOS, Me and my..," He glanced at the liquid in the bottle which is, believe it or not, considered as juice. He wasn't really able to think of a name for the 'drink' yet._

_ "..juice would appreciate it if you would make the codenames quite unrecognizable. Meaning, it would require a bit of your pride to think of a more.. misleading codename."_

_"Ehh, why would we do that, nya? Won't it only give us all a hard time in guessing the codenames?"_

"_Eiji is right, Inui. It will only make it harder." Oishi seconded._

_ "Hm? I really don't see what's wrong with it. Good idea, Inui." Said the person who loves seeing people suffer._

_ "Thank you, Fuji." Inui gave a smile used by sadists for expressing appreciation. Fuji did the same. "Everyone, I will only say this once. Make your codenames as unrecognizable as possible. If you ever expose a codename, be it yours or another's, my juice here would be involved. You are also not allowed to give any clues or hints, Understood?"_

_ "But Inui! You said you won't use your.." Kikumaru somewhat hesitated. "..'juices' in CHAOS!"_

_ "Yeah, and how are you supposed to judge if the codename is misleading or not?" Oishi didn't find this fair at all.. more or less an 'idealistic' way of spending the holidays._

_ "That rule is followed in the main objective of CHAOS. However, this is just a minor detail not within that particular area. Besides, it wasn't written in the contract. See?" Inui held up a neat paper in front of them. They were flabbergasted. I mean, really. A contract?! For this minor event?_

_ "I would be the one judging your codenames after the giving of gifts in CHAOS. By then, your codenames would have been revealed." Inui supplied the answer to Oishi's question earlier._

_ The regulars who were near to dumbfounded during the whole meeting found the opportunity to finally say what's in their minds. However, protests and complaints were held back by the gurgling sound of the so-called' juice'. As if it were threatening the regulars' systems. And so, the matter was agreed on (rather forced on)._

**_*end of flashback*_**

Kawamura was the first to pick. He reached inside the hole and picked the first paper his hands laid on. He held the paper close.

**WantToBeLovedGuy**

Kawamura felt a tinge of sympathy for whoever he is. The codename clearly implied that the person was seeking love and affection. It disturbed Kawamura that the person is just in the same room as him.

Next was Oishi. He was clearly a little nervous. Being the mother hen of Seigaku, it was only quite reasonable that he has the most worries for every matter. He let his hand touch a few papers before picking one.

**DreamPursuer**

Well, that went quite well. Now who would be the dream pursuer among them? Don't they all have dreams to pursue? Oishi knew that fact. However, he had an instinct that this 'dream' is related to tennis. And when he thought of it, Tezuka and Echizen are the ones with the biggest dreams in the tennis world among them.

Kaidoh came next. He silently wished and prayed to Kami-sama in his mind that he would not pick the codename of a certain purple-eyed rival of his. Or else, punishment would be guaranteed for him.

**CockyAngel**

Cocky Angel? A cocky angel? Is there such a thing? Apparently, there is. He is just in the same room as Kaidoh. Kaidoh thought for a while. Then, it happened. As if his life suddenly runs out of value. As if the end of the world was in less than a week (maybe it really was). Could it be that Momoshiro was CockyAngel? The cocky part, yes. The angel part, .. Momo has enough confidence and pride to pull that one off.

Seeing Kaidoh, Momo almost gave a laugh. If Kaidoh picked his codename, then punishment would be sure for him, wouldn't it? He had to admit though, he was also quite nervous. You never know if Lady Fate would play the same trick on him.

**ChangeOver**

What did that mean? Just when Momo was wondering the possibilities of who it might be, he suddenly remembered that he used almost all his allowance on fast food and burger takeouts. Now what? Seems as if he has to go from 9 burgers to 5. Well, it can't be helped. It just can't.

Echizen was next. He just picked the first paper his hands touched. Even if he was really unwilling to participate, he did have worries in finding a gift that would make a person smile. He didn't really have much experience in gift-giving. Sighing, he mentally read the paper.

**BeepBeepGuy**

Beep..beep ? Way to go, Inui-senpai. The 'juice' proved to be effective when he said that it appreciates if the codenames would be unrecognizable. Echizen doesn't even have a clue. Oh Kami-sama, Are these the kind of names that a member of the nation's soon-to-be number one tennis team would come up with? Great, just great.

Kikumaru wasn't his usual cheerful self. His hand was shaking by the time he reached for a paper. Clearly, he did not want to have anything to do with Inui's doubtable beverages. He knew that one wrong move of exposing the codename, his whole body system would suffer. And that was not how he planned to spend Christmas. He held the paper possessively near him.

**HimalayanSpottedCat**

Cat? Oh, he loves cats! In fact, he even acts like one. But what was he supposed to do, give a cat as a gift? Present himself as a cat and as a gift? Well, whatever it was, it should have something to do with cats. And there could be no other person better for this task.

Inui thrust the box to Fuji. However, Fuji hesitated. He wanted to pick last. Inui had no choice since his juice isn't a version of Aozu or Akazu. Thus, he suspected that the juice would be of no effect to the tensai (and/or sadist) who has weird taste preference.

"Saa.. why won't you let Tezuka pick first? I'll pick last. Don't worry, I don't mind. Besides, buchou needs attention too, you know." Tezuka wasn't the type to seek for attention. In fact, he just planned on remaining unnoticeable, thinking that it might save a little hope for his dignity. But maybe the captain did need attention. He'd been wanting to protest or rather disagree with this whole 'CHAOS' thing. How Fuji knew that? Tensais have the ability to read minds, I suppose.

At a time like this, when sadists and evil concoctions reign the society, Tezuka knew it would do no good to argue with them. He had left Inui the responsibility of all this CHAOS. He picked a paper from the box just to get it over with. Aren't Tezuka and Echizen alike in many ways?

**CalmWind**

Wait, that's not even a living thing. And how is he supposed to find calmness in this.. this.. area?

Where sadists and gurgling beverages force you to sacrifice your pride. Where rivals bicker every fifteen minutes. Where people suddenly glomp arrogant freshmen until they can't breathe. Well, Inui (or his gurgling concoction) did say that codenames should be unrecognizable. The person probably picked a codename opposite to his own personality. Now that, of all, made sense.

There were two pieces of paper left. Inui was the next to pick. He picked the second paper he laid hands on. He read it silently.

**Nerd**

Inui smiled rather evilly. His latest concoction was definitely effective. To think that this person actually bet his pride on the line to call himself a nerd. In a way, Inui felt sad. The person must hate his juice to give such sacrifice. Things never change, ne?

There was only one paper left. Fuji had no choice but to pick it. He doesn't feel helpless though. He gave away his chance to Tezuka. Besides, it couldn't stop him from being a sadist. A genius sadist. What a great combination. When spelled together, you could get 4 letters that could mean the next world war. Or something like that.

**ShyMonster**

Fuji let out a tender laugh. Or rather, that's what it sounded like. However, for experienced people who had been in his company for years, they took it as if a diabolical plan was forming inside the tensai's brain. You could always choose what to believe.

The picking of codenames was quicker than expected. The regulars were able to leave early, much to everyone's relief and delight.

* * *

A/N: Please Review!

**I am also open for the suggestions of the possible punishments.. (I need help, to be honest).**

****I'll be updating next week (hopefully I've finished it by then).

I'd also like to thank one of my bestfriends for thinking of the codenames for me :D


	3. The Mumbling Game

A/N: I'm finally back ! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!

**kawaii-witch181 **- Thanks a lot! And I agree, Nekoma- I mean Kikumaru is awesome XD I'll try to finish this before Christmas, if I'm able to think of punishments...

**EmeraldRain25 - **Thank you! Please let me know ASAP :D

Since I still have no idea about the punishments, I've decided to include some games as filler chapters.

The Mumbling Game was suggested by OrangePrincess2012, she got the idea from Shinhwa Broadcast (Korean variety show).

Anyways, Enjoy! :D

* * *

The much awaited day (just to get it over with) by the regulars have finally arrived. It was their last school day before holiday vacation. So to say, Christmas would be arriving early for the regulars.

They were given 6 days in preparation for CHAOS. They had decorated the clubroom, wrapped their gifts, and prepared for REAL chaos to ensue.

After tennis practice, which ended earlier because of the holidays, CHAOS shall now unfold. After changing to more comfortable and clean clothes, they all proceeded to the clubroom. They were quite taken aback. The clubroom was covered with Christmas decorations, including a Christmas tree in the middle and a fairly long buffet table. Momo and Echizen would have started digging up if it weren't for that awfully familiar liquid in a pitcher in the middle of a table. Oh I tell you, it is one poor excuse of a juice. (Sorry, Inui.)

After announcing the opening of CHAOS, Inui suggested (/announced) that they play some games first.

"I prepared a game for us. It's called the 'Mumbling Game'." The others slightly flinched. They knew from experience that not everything Inui prepares was that of normality.

"The mechanics are easy." He started, but the regulars were not going to be fooled again. "You will be playing in pairs. One would be guessing and one would be mumbling. The 'mumbler' will be given a word to pronounce. He must say it to his partner without exposing teeth. If your partner guesses correctly, you will pass. You will each be given 30 seconds to guess the word." It was just as simple as that. But of course, we're talking about a different case here. The 'mumbler' and the 'guesser' were at the opposite corners of the room, completely out of reach.

"Each of you, get a paper from the box." Inui instructed as he handed out another box with a small hole on top. "Those who pick the same color of paper will be partners."

As they draw out the papers, they were able to form a pair. The (unfortunate) results are as follows;

**Tezuka – Momoshiro**

** Kawamura – Echizen**

** Fuji – Kikumaru**

** Kaidoh – Oishi**

"Kaidoh and Oishi's pair will go first." Inui proclaimed. It felt as if he was some evil commander. The said pair sat face to face. And by Inui's evil command, Oishi was condemned by being the mumbler. Inui showed the first word, written on a paper, to everyone except Kaidoh.

"Saa… let the mumbling begin." At that, the timer started counting down.

Oishi started, quite humiliated. He shouldn't show his teeth, so he has to curl his lips inward.

"Hfham phou" Oishi tried as loud as he can without exposing his teeth.

"Ham poo?" It was tragic when all Kaidoh can hear is 'poo'.

"Ffhaum fuu"

"Calm poo… ?" At this point, Momo already burst into laughter at the stupidity of this activity. Soon, the others were,too. Well, except for the evil dataman commander and the ice block/igneous rock, formed as a man, beside him.

"Hhfahm poo"

"Fun… poo?" Poor Kaidoh. It was all just poo to him.

"HSCHAHM POO!" 5… 4… 3…

"Chum… ah, SHAMPOO!" …0

"Kaidoh and Oishi passed." Inui announced. Kaidoh and Oishi may now live in limited/definite peace. "Next will be… Kawamura and Echizen." The said two came in front, a little hesitant. Okay, maybe a LOT hesitant. But it's not like they can do anything about it. And according to the evil commander's decree, Kawamura would be mumbling.

Timer starts… now.

"Nhecku lheyis"

"Neck taste"

"Hnekhu hleis" Kawamura was quite timid without his racket. In result: softer and inaudible voice. Also, there's a much higher percentage that Tezuka would laugh than Echizen actually be able to guess the word correctly.

"Heck face" He could already hear the protests against the absence of sense in what he was saying. Followed by laughs and snickers.

"Neckou lhaeiis"

"Neko lice ?!" Echizen's patience was getting thinner than onion's skin, which is actually unbelievable. The onion's skin was finally ripped when he heard the boisterous laughter of Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai. He snatched a nearby tennis racket and tossed it to Kawamura-senpai.

"BURNING! IT'S NECKLACE, OCHIBI-CHAN!" Oh. So much for Neko lice.

"Echizen, you're cheating. You both fail." Inui said, as if saying that they were both sentenced to die in 30 minutes.

Echizen went back to his seat with his mood down the drains. Wait, go deeper than that. Not only did he get humiliated by involving innocent cat lice, but Inui-senpai failed them. And just so you know, Echizen does NOT like to fail. And by the way, since when did Kawamura-senpai started calling him Ochibi-chan? Ugh.

"Fuji and Kikumaru." Inui said simply. The bestfriends, aka Dream Pair (*throws confetti* ^.^), went up front. Inui was about to say/command something, but Fuji beat him to it. The Tensai was really just ahead of the Commander. And according to the Tensai's law, Kikumaru will be the 'mumbler'. Inui didn't bother saying anything anymore, besides, he'd get to see the Tensai lose in this game. He showed the word to Kikumaru who gaped in shock and protest. But there was nothing else to do than start the game.

Timer starts now.

"Hmiej ki"

Silence.

"Hedge Key..?"

"Mhidgu kie" Kikumaru shook his head. He wondered what their punishment would be, since they were sure to lose. Inui had found Fuji's weakness.

Silence.

More silence.

Everybody stared at the Tensai. His eyes were open in annoyance. So, he figured it out.

More silence.

3…

Much more silence.

2…

Crickets chirped.

1…

More crickets chirped expectantly.

0.

"Fuji?" Eiji inquired. There seems to be something going on in the Tensai's head. "It's Mizuki, Fuji." Inui stated, although Fuji might have been already aware of that. However, Fuji just looked at Inui as if he just called the god of all things hideously purple.

More silence as Fuji looked at Inui with confusion.

Finally, Fuji spoke. "Who's that?"

…

Inui, Kikumaru, Oishi, Tezuka, Kawamura, Momo, Kaidoh, Echizen : *did their own different versions of facepalm/sweatdrop*

Fuji was still confused. Who was this Mijubi they were talking about? And why does he feel his blood boil up to 45 degrees Celsius at the mention of that girl's name? Who was that girl? The Tensai's mind was just processing data as a tensai's mind would do when Inui called the last victims. I mean, players. "Last pair, Tezuka and Momoshiro."

Said two positioned themselves, Momo being the 'mumbler'.

"Hm, that Ibu guy from Fudomine must be good at this game." Momo whispered to himself as he sat in the corner of the room. Inui showed him the word.

Ready. Set. MUMBLE.

"Hwi kayi dayh"

"Free guy dye" According to the historical records, this was Tezuka's first time to speak nonsense.

"Hwri Kaiy Dai"

"Freak, I die" Yup. Completely without sense.

"Hfr-i Kg-ay dda-yi" Momo tried syllabicating, but it only made it worse. It was like double kill.

"For free, I dye" Nobody seemed to bother reminding Tezuka that it was supposed to be a word. Well except if the Commander says otherwise. Besides, the other regulars were too busy contributing to noise pollution. They were obviously failing in trying to suppress their laughter.

Fuji's recording all of this, by the way. Hey, it's useful blackmail material.

Momoshiro didn't know what to do anymore. How did 'RikkaiDai' became 'For free, I dye'? Should he just laugh, or continue? Continue even if there's -78% that they'll win? Yeah, so he should just laugh at the thought of their buchou offering free dyeing services. And at that exact moment, everyone roared to laughter, except for the person who dyes for free.

Even when the timer had gone out, they were still busy trying to control their laughter. They practically had tears in their eyes and their stomachs hurt.

Laughter.

More Laughter.

More annoying laughter.

**_*During the whole time of waiting for them to stop laughing, Author-san has eaten a cupcake, taken a short nap, and has finished reading a book's chapter. After a long period of LOLs and ROFLs, they were finally out of laughs .Well, finally*_**

Tezuka still clung to the hope that his teammates would respect him even a bit. After the free dyeing issue, he just wanted to run away and hide forever. But being Tezuka, he sat there with dignity as he waited for the laughter to subside. Then he concentrated on unleashing his power of invisibility, aka trying best to be ignored.

* * *

A/N: So there it is. Did it go well? Did I fail again? XD

LOL. I'm kind of embarrassed with _that_. I'm referring to this part:

**_*During the whole time of waiting for them to stop laughing, Author-san has eaten a cupcake, taken a short nap, and has finished reading a book's chapter. After a long period of LOLs and ROFLs, they were finally out of laughs .Well, finally*_**

Well, the truth is, it took me a while to think of what to write next. So I decided to wait until the idea hit me bulls-eye. Something like that. XD

Please Review!


	4. Hand of Truth

A/N: Fourth Chapter! It's another game, actually. Though it might be less lively than the Mumbling Game.

Again, the idea came from OrangePrincess2012. Thanks a lot :D

So, hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fuji Syuusuke, the Tensai.

Oh, and I DON'T own POT either.

* * *

"So," Inui spoke first. "Shall we move on to the next game?" He pulled his glasses up in a mischievous manner.

"Aren't there punishments, Inui?" Fuji asked, not even caring that he would get that punishment too. He wanted to enjoy seeing other people get punished. Yeah, he can easily handle his own.

"All punishments would be for later. After the exchanging of gifts." Inui stated. And with that said, it was clear that they won't get a happy CHAOS ending.

"The next, and last, game would require less mumbling and no guessing. It's actually very simple." Here we go again with the 's' word. "It's called the 'Hand of Truth'."

Inui took out another box with a hole on top. The regulars wondered if it was the same box he used before or if it was a different one. Where does he get those boxes anyways?

"In this box, we would all take turns in picking a paper. The paper would contain a statement, description, or experience. If you are guilty of being or doing these things, you have to put a finger down. You will only use five fingers, particularly, one hand." Again, the mechanics were easy. But the outcome is never normal.

The regulars sat in a circle in the middle of the clubroom. Inui proceeded to pick a paper from the box first. He looked at what was written in the paper and smirked.

He read it out loud. "I sing or hum in the shower."

Momoshiro and Kawamura each brought down a finger.

"Be honest." Inui said firmly.

Kikumaru brought a finger down.

Inui smiled contentedly and passed the box to the person on his right. Momo picked a paper and read it aloud. "I haven't had my first kiss yet."

They all looked at each other.

Kikumaru (again), Kaidoh, and Oishi each brought a finger down. They were a little embarrassed to admit it.

Fuji Syuusuke brought down a finger.

All stared at him, some gasped. "What?" Fuji asked innocently, and sighed.

"As much as I hate to say it, I haven't had mine yet. Besides, why would I purposely bring down a finger for nothing?" Fuji was being serious, actually. The others just shook their heads, still finding it umbelievable that Fuji hadn't had his first kiss yet. Saa… I wonder why they think that way?

Oishi picked next beside Momo. "I have a girlfriend…" Oishi was flabbergasted at the next two words. "… or boyfriend?!" He stared at Inui, who was glancing at the person on his left side. Well, never mind.

To some people's surprise, Inui, Momo, Kawamura, and Tezuka each brought down a finger.

"Eh, so Momo-senpai has a boyfriend." Echizen teased, pulling his cap down to hide his smirk.

"Ah Echizen! It's not a 'boyfriend'." Momoshiro corrected him. Nobody knew who it was, but they had a few guesses.

Kaidoh picked a paper, silently blushing t the Oishi's last statement. Yeah, he was single. But he was interested in someone. Anyway, he read the paper.

"I personally think Ryuuzaki-sensei is hot." Kaidoh almost had his eyes bulging out and he could feel the threat of his breakfast trying to find a way out of his system.

Everybody was silent.

Um, excuse me… Did you hear something? No? Ok. Moving on.

Kikumaru read the paper he picked. "I had a girl crush that lasted for a year."

Kawamura, Momo, and Oishi each brought a finger down.

"Senpai, does it count if I had a crush on a boy who looks and acts like a girl?" Much to everyone's shock, Echizen asked Inui. Something must be possessing the body of Ochibi-chan.

Inui smirked and pulled up his glasses. "Why sure, Echizen. Why not?" He challenged the freshman.

Echizen eyed him warily for a moment and then, "Okay." He went back to his ignorant self.

Some of the regulars facepalmed. Why would he even ask? I mean, he didn't even bring down a finger. So it meant that he asked for nothing. Yes, he must be possessed by something else.

**Status Check:**

**Kawamura = 2 fingers left**

**Momoshiro = 2 fingers left**

**Kikumaru = 3 fingers left**

**Oishi = 3 fingers left**

**Kaidoh = 4 fingers left**

**Fuji = 4 fingers left**

**Inui = 4 fingers left**

**Tezuka = 4 fingers left and;**

**Echizen = five fingers left. Like a boss.**

Fuji was next to pick a paper. He took a moment, as if his hand was reading the contents of the papers inside the box. He drew one out and read it.

"I've been stalked before." Fuji smiled and brought down a finger. Tezuka and Echizen (finally!) each brought a finger down.

Inui Sadaharu brought down a finger.

"I'm sorry, Inui. I said 'I've been stalked before' not 'I stalked before… and I still do'." Fuji teased him, though he had a clear point. Inui's innocent data gathering was sometimes interpreted as stalking.

Inui pretended to ignore Fuji. But of course, no one ever ignores Fuji Syuusuke.

Echizen was next. He simply reached inside the box and grabbed a paper. He read it for everyone to hear. "I can be overprotective and over-possessive above the average level." He hid his hand indifferently and brought down a finger.

Kaidoh, Inui, and Tezuka also brought down a finger each. Oh, really?

"For Yuuta." Fuji brought down a finger. Now that was more expected.

The other remaining wondered what an overly-possessive Tezuka could do. Same goes for Kaidoh, Inui, and Echizen.

What about Fuji, you say? Oh I think they were aware of what the Tensai is capable of doing when it comes to his friends and families. No doubt that.

Kawamura picked next. He was a little surprised at what the statement said. "I'm a fan of Hyotei's captain."

Blink.

Silence.

What's this? They are not awed by Atobe-sama's prowess?

'Ore-sama no bigi ni -'

"Monkey King?" Some nods here and there.

Dead Silence. Crickets chirped once again.

"Next." Inui announced and Kawamura passed the box to Tezuka.

He pulled out a paper and read it. "I get atleast 5 love confessions every month." He brought down a finger.

Echizen also brought down a finger.

Fuji did the same.

Something new here? No. Just the usual.

Tezuka passed the box to Inui, who took it as his second time to pick a paper. Only one more and Tezuka and Fuji would be receiving some sort of punishment.

Inui took his second turn. "Fuji hasn't used blackmail on me YET." Inui merely read it as it was written on the paper. Yes, it was that blunt and frank. Fuji just smiled to himself.

Oishi, Eiji, and Taka-san brought down a finger. See, atleast it's good to know that Fuji spared some people.

"Don't worry, I'm working on it." Fuji reassured. It was exactly the reason to worry. Correction: No, Fuji Syuusuke does not spare anyone.

"I love playing with animals." Momoshiro announced. As expected, Nekomaru brought a finger down. Kaidoh did the same, although quite unnoticed.

Echizen also brought a finger down. Yeah, he loved playing with Karupin that much.

"My rival is an idiot." Oishi wasn't used to the word. Everyone already expected the juniors to bring down a finger each. And they did.

"Baka Mamushi." Mumbled one.

"Baka Peach." Mumbled the other.

Good thing Oishi was between them, or else they could have broken into another fight.

"Many people question my hairstyle." Kaidoh said as everyone looked at Oishi. Yup, it was really something to question. Oishi brought a finger down.

"I was slapped by a girl once." Kikumaru's paper read.

Inui brought a finger down. "She called me a pervert stalker." He mumbled under his breath.

"So this would determine the one who will be punished." Fuji announced as he caressed the paper. All of them only had one finger left each. Saa… who will be the unlucky one?

Fuji's smile slowly disappeared as he read the paper. So this is how it's going to be. Soon after, his smile appeared again. He crumpled the paper and threw it back in the box.

The other regulars gave him looks that inquired an explanation.

"Hmm. Looks like the game ends here. I lost." Fuji said simply, still smiling.

"Fujiko! What was written in the paper?"

"What exactly did the paper say, Fuji?"

"Tell us, Fuji. For all we know, someone else might be able to relate to it." Inui reasoned out. Truthfully, there were hundreds of papers in the box and he couldn't remember all of them. Don't even ask how he got those papers.

"… I think it'd be better if you don't know. And I'm pretty confident that I'm the only one in here who can relate to it. I lose. I'll take the punishment." Fuji was hiding something. And from the looks of it, it seemed like an insecurity. This only made the regulars more curious. I mean, can you believe it? The Tensai being insecure?

Despite Fuji's resistance, the others' stubbornness had prevailed. Fuji gave a meaningful sigh.

"So you really want to know?" He looked around to see eager nods here and there. "Okay then."

Silence.

More silence.

The Crickets had performed another concert in the midst of silence.

Fuji opened his eyes and smirked playfully.

"I got mistaken for a girl more than thrice." Fuji finally revealed. "Well actually, I lost count." The insecurity was gone, replaced by his sadistic behavior.

Silence again.

"Hoi! Why don't we start exchanging gifts nya?" Eiji was actually used to the idea of mistaking Fuji for a girl. He even shared some of those experiences with him, being his bestfriend.

With that, everyone snapped back to reality.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Too much or too less? Tell me!

Also, I don't hate Atobe. Well, actually, I didn't want to offend any of Atobe's fans out there. If you're having second thoughts though, ask** OrangePrincess2012.**

By the way, I would welcome your suggestions for punishments with open arms.

Anyways, Rate/Review! ^^


	5. To BeepBeepGuy, From Echizen

A/N: So here it is! The exchanging of gifts and the revealing of codenames. Do you have guesses already? Well, let's see...

Also, I'll be posting one chapter per gift-giving. I'll start working on the punishments later.

**AelitaOfTheWolves** - Thank you, although I'd have to give the credit to **OrangePrincess2012**. She was the one to suggest the games :)

**EmeraldRain25** - Yay, thank you! :D I like your ideas, though I can't really make them wear girls' uniforms to school after because it's Christmas vacation. Your other ideas are really good though, I might use them. We'll see...

Again, if ther's anything confusing, feel free to ask.

DISCLAIMER: If I own POT, it would probably be biased. It'll be totally unfair. So to say, I don't own POT... and Fuji Syuusuke.

Enjoy =)

* * *

"Why don't we start with the youngest?" suggested Momo.

"Well then, Echizen will go first."

"Che." Echizen picked the gift out of his bag. He stood in front and read out the recipient.

"BeepBeepGuy" Echizen announced. The regulars looked among themselves. BeepBeepguy? Who is this? A guy who beeps?

Finally, a man emerged from where he was sitting, pulled his glasses up and gave a video recorder to Oishi.

"Record this, would you?"

"Uh, sure." Oishi took the video recorder.

Echizen and the others were quite surprised. BeepBeepGuy? Whoa, they had no idea.

Inui took the gift from Echizen with a blank face. He was careful enough not to smile yet although he did thank Echizen for the gift. Inui started unwrapping the gift. The others anticipated what was inside..

When Inui took the lid of the box off..

*GASP*

Everyone was staring dumbfounded at Inui's hands. They were all shocked, including Echizen. What appeared in the box was something nobody ever expected. Inui's face was turning into a bright shade of pink. Tezuka glared at the thing then at Inui. After about 10 seconds of glaring contest, Echizen was the first to find words.

"Baka oyaji!" He exclaimed.

**_*flashback*_**

_ A day before CHAOS, Echizen stopped by the bookstore before heading home. He still hadn't got a clue to whoever 'BeepBeepGuy' is. He finally came to conclusion that he would use all the regulars' love for tennis as the basis for choosing a gift. After all, Inui-senpai didn't say it shouldn't be related to tennis, did he?_

_ He picked one of his favorite tennis magazines in the rack. He chose the one labeled 'Special Issue' and picked two different versions of the magazine._

_ It was already late when he got home, since he decided to play a little street tennis on the way back. It was dark. He tried opening the light switch before realizing that the light bulb was not working. He felt his way toward his room when.._

_***BAM***_

_He tripped over what seemed like boxes containing magazines. Swimsuit Models' magazines, to be precise. Unfortunately, he also dropped his magazines in the process. So he picked up the first two magazine he laid hands on and shoved it in his bag._

**_*end of flashback_**

Inui was still shocked at the thing in his hands. On the cover was a lady who was wearing a swimsuit that exposed her body a lot. Inui blushed, then frowned. It even read 'Special Collectors' Edition'. What, did he look like someone who collected these things?

However, the thing that struck him most was the unpredictability of Echizen. The truth is, his data told him that there is a 87.9% possibility that Echizen would give tennis magazines labeled as 'Special Issue' regardless of what codename he picked. The possibility of Echizen getting 2 different versions of the magazine was 94%. So overall, Echizen once again proved Inui's data wrong. Accidentally.

"Does this mean Ochibi will get punishment?" Oftentimes, you can trust Kikumaru to be the first to recover from these situations.

Inui set the magazines aside and muttered a yes. He then ushered Kaidoh to go next while he sat back to his seat next to Tezuka. Echizen returned to his seat as well, still fuming about the carelessness of his father.

* * *

A/N: It's just a short chapter, so I'll be posting the next one already.

Also, to clear things, the tennis magazines were already wrapped when Echizen bought them. And his oyaji's magazines were also wrapped. It's probably safe to say that they bought the magazines in the same store. That's why they had the same wrapper.

Next up would be Kaidoh's gift to CockyAngel!~


	6. To CockyAngel, From Kaidoh

A/N: Do you have guesses for CockyAngel? Well, you're about to find out who he is XD

Also, you'll find more about Kaidoh's secret. Oh wait, I spoiled you. Gomen ~

Enjoy:) ~*~

* * *

Kaidoh standing in front with his gift was the sign for the others to move on from what recently happened. He was definitely nervous.. Not because of the fear that he might make the same mistake as Echizen, but rather, he was hiding a secret that , if exposed, the evil beverage might be knew he did nothing wrong. However, he just couldn't help feeling anxious. After swallowing what seemed like a lump in his throat, he finally announced the recipient of his gift.

"CockyAngel"

The regulars were quite impressed of the sacrifice this person made to call himself cocky.

"Hoi hoi ! That's me, nya!" Kikumaru was in his usual cheerful self. However, his bestfriend noticed a small blush. How he noticed that with his eyes closed? It's a tensai thing, I guess. Or maybe, he just knew Eiji that much.

Kaidoh handed the gift to Kikumaru. In his mind, he knew there was no way he would receive that punishment. Kikumaru unwrapped the gift like a 5- year old on Christmas Eve. Everyone watched as his face turned bright with a slight shade of pink.

It was a stuffed toy in the form of a cat. With a bandanna. Kikumaru never wasted the chance to smile. He then thanked Kaidoh and hugged the stuffed toy. Again, like what a 5-year old would do with his first toy.

The regulars wondered. How did Kaidoh know that 'CockyAngel' loves cats? Or did he? As far as they know, 'cocky' and 'angel' didn't really relate to cats. But how come?

**_*flashback*_**

_It was 3 days before CHAOS. Kaidoh was following his usual training menu prepared by Inui-senpai when a tensai (and/or sadist) suddenly showed up._

_"F-Fuji-senpai. What are you doing here?" Kaidoh was surprised and scared at the same time._

_"Oh, nothing. I was just passing by and I was wondering if you already prepared your gift for CHAOS." Said Fuji with his usual 'innocent' smile._

_Kaidoh almost panicked. This was really going somewhere. He just didn't know what the tensai (and/or sadist) was planning. "Fshuu. Not yet senpai."_

_"Oh? Why not try something related to cats? After all, Eij- Ah, CockyAngel loves cats just as you do."_

_Kaidoh was taken aback. He knew Kaidoh picked CockyAngel? He knew CockyAngel? It was Kikumaru? He knew Kaidoh loved cats ?! _

_Kaidoh was speechless. He had no idea how Fuji knew all of those. Especially his love for cats. Really. _

_"Saa.. I do know Eiji well. He would be quite disappointed if you, of all, wouldn't provide a good gift. I'm just trying to help. Jja, Goodluck." Fuji left, quite opposite to what the shock did to Kaidoh._

_Kaidoh was somehow relieved, since he knew he didn't have to deal with his spikey-haired rival._

**_*end of flashback*_**

Kaidoh was quite relieved that Fuji was telling the truth. He had to admit. He did love seeing Kikumaru smile. He unconsciously smiled as well. But all of it faded as the so-called 'beverage' gurgled once again in the middle of the buffet table and Kaidoh remembered the secret he was hiding. He tried to hide his face as he went back to his seat.

* * *

A/N: Saa...Fuji Syuusuke will have to pay later, ne?

REVIEW! :D


	7. To WantToBeLovedGuy and ChangeOver

A/N: Minna, I'm sorry to say this but... I'm actually considering of finishing this after Christmas. Well, I mean, the punishments would most likely be posted after Christmas. Truth is, I wouldn't have time to write since we're going to be busy later, tomorrow, and the day after. So, please understand. That's not yet sure, though. If I'm lucky, I'd be able to finish it now (which is a tad bit impossible). I'll do my best, though. Sorry, everyone :/

**AelitaOfTheWolves** - Thank you! I'll be posting the other chapters now, since I'll probably be busy tomorrow... Hope you like them :)

DISCLAIMER: In my dreams, I own Fuji Syuusuke. But in reality, I haven't got the slightest right to claim POT as mine. You get the point.

And I've decided to combine Momoshiro and Kawamura's gift-giving parts. First, because they're too short if separated. Second, you'll find out when you read this chapter...

* * *

Momoshiro stood up voluntarily with his gift. It was his turn to become nervous. Even when he went from 9 burgers to 5, the money he saved was still not quite enough to buy anything useful. He blamed it on some arrogant freshman who always asks (/forces) treats from his senpais.

Of all the gifts, his was the smallest. It was about the size of a fist.

"ChangeOver" he called out.

Fuji felt the person sitting next to him stand up. Soon, the eyes of the regulars were fixed on Japan's soon-to-be number one tennis power player.

"Ano.. that would be me." Kawamura said in a humble tone.

Momoshiro handed him the small gift. In his mind, he was quite sure his senpai wouldn't let him down. Kawamura opened the gift carefully. Inside was a small tennis racket keychain.

Really Momoshiro? How much of your allowance did you actually spend on food?

As Kawamura held the small racket, he couldn't help but smile. A familiar feeling enveloped him as heat and power suddenly builds up inside him.

"Arigatou Momo-chan!" He was no longer timid. At least for now. He had found a new source of strength in the small keychain. And Momoshiro was glad he didn't have to take punishment.

Kawamura, who was still overwhelmed with power and energy, brought his gift out of his bag and called out, "WantToBeLovedGuy!"

The regulars were, once again, impressed by the person who actually admitted he wants love and affection. Well, such sacrifice should be made for the safety from evil gurgling so-called 'juices'.

Momoshiro was about to take his seat when he stopped dead on his tracks. Was he hearing what he think he heard? Did somebody just mentioned his codename? He turned to face Kawamura.

"It was you Momo-chan?" Kawamura, who was nearly in 'Burning Mode', then presented the gift to Momo.

Momoshiro watched with twinkling eyes as two dozen of special sushi in a lunchbox was handed to him. Kawamura even made them special for the Holidays.

All those burgers he had to sacrifice for the sake of buying a gift was worth it, right? As he made his way back to his seat, he made sure to stay a healthy distance from the freshman who was eyeing him. Echizen already had his treat, for heaven's sake!

Ugh. Moving on...

* * *

A/N: So I just realized that it's still short even if I combine them. Well, it just can't be helped. -_-

Uhm, so... did you like it? ^^


	8. To DreamPursuer and HimalayanSpottedCat

A/N: Back again.. So like, what... this is my 4th chapter for the day. Woah. And there's still more, actually.

So, uhm... I have news. I, kind of, finished writing about the punishments for the gift-giving part. But really, it's not funny. I think maybe I should just change the genre. Well, I still have more to work on...

I must also confess that I feel like an idiot while changing decisions all of a sudden after posting multiple chapters a day. But what can I say? Life is just unpredictable. *bows*

I'm in a bit of a rush to finish this before tomorrow. And hopefully, I'll be able to... so here's the next chapter.

Enjoy :D /somehow/

* * *

Moving on, the next to voluntarily stand in front was Oishi Syuuichiro. Height is 175 cm, Blood type is O, and favorite color is white. He was holding what looks like a photo album.

".. DreamPursuer..?" He looked around. He particularly looked out for Tezuka or Echizen.

One of the two mentioned finally stood. He stood in front to receive his gift. What Oishi handed him wasn't really a photo album but a scrapbook. He compiled pictures of the tennis club and regulars. From practice to official matches.

Something suddenly struck Echizen. He suddenly acknowledged the fact that he would have to come back to America soon and he would definitely miss Seigaku. Even the people who attended it. What had suddenly caused Echizen to think of this, you ask? Must be the mother hen's caring and 'motherly' aura. And that same thing would be the downfall of Oishi.

Echizen was rather engrossed in his thoughts of sadness when he didn't notice that 5 seconds already passed. Without him smiling yet. After realizing what he had done to Oishi. He quickly apologized then thanked him. He then went back to his seat feeling guilty.

Momoshiro noticed the freshman sat next to him. Unconsciously, he held his beloved sushi possessively. He then noticed that Echizen made no move of snatching a sushi away from him. Then, Momoshiro choked. He brought out a paper from his mouth rather disgustingly. Good thing the writing was legible.

**'You are loved.' **It said. Momoshiro was actually touched. This must be the result of his codename implying that he wants to be loved. However, that didn't stop him from his business with his darling sushi.

"Nya, Oishi! Don't feel sad! Ochibi loved your gift." Kikumaru tried comforting his doubles parter. Success.

After a mission accomplished, Kikumaru took out his gift and went in front. Everyone anticipated.

"I picked 'HimalayanSpottedCat', hoi hoi!"

Then it happened. 'HimalayanSpottedCat' arose from where he was sitting. With all his glory, he displayed a smile saying; "Saa.. this will be fun." And you know who that is.

Kikumaru was happy alright. Things were going quite well for him. After all, wasn't the tensai (and/or sadist) always smiling? Then this should be a piece of cake. The possibility of Fuji smiling is 101%. He didn't need Inui to tell him that.

Fuji unwrapped the gift gracefully. Just use your imagination. When Fuji was nearly done, a beam of blinding light flashed from inside. What was that?! Is it possible that you can get blinded with your eyes closed? When he pulled out the gift, he had to open and narrow his eyes to see it clearly.

It was a purple towel with Himalayan spotted cat patterns. It was a purple towel with cat patterns. It was a purple towel. It was P-U-R-P-L-E. So that's what blinded him even with his eyes closed.

And to Kikumaru's disappointment, Fuji spent the first 5 seconds avoiding the thought of St. Rudolph's purple freak manager whose name he can't remember.

When Earth came back to Fuji, the tensai (and/or overprotective brother) became his usual self again with 'that' smile. He thanked and apologized to Kikumaru who was horrified of the possible punishments.

More over, now Kikumaru knew what Inui meant when he said Fuji was unpredictable.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter... -_-"

Oh and just to clear things, I have no hatred towards purple. And I think it's probably safe to say that Fuji doesn't too. He just doesn't like the fact that he remembers a certain someone (Who was it again?) when he sees the color purple. So, I hope I didn't offend any purple lovers out there.


	9. To ShyMonster and CalmWind

A/N: Okay. This would be the last for the day. Really.

And I still don't guarantee that I can/will finish this before Christmas.

Suit yourselves :)

* * *

Fuji then went in front. Smile, check. Gift, check. Grace, check. Sadistic aura, check.

"ShyMonster." He then called out. However, his eyes (slightly opened) were fixed on a certain someone. As if he was expecting that someone to stand up and claim his gift. Then, that someone stood up and claimed his gift. Oh, what a surprise.

Fuji had the go-ahead-and-suit-yourself smile as he handed the gift to Kaidoh. Kaidoh was smart enough to suspect that he expected him.

Kaidoh hissed as he unwrapped the present. Suddenly, the gift transformed into a toothpaste.

Or worse, it had always been a toothpaste. Kaidoh inspected it and sooner or later realized that it was 'a certain someone's' favorite toothpaste. He cast Fuji a confused look which was replied with an 'I-know-you-like-it-so-just-smile' look.

Kaidoh refused to admit he felt himself blush. He gave a quick smirk. He didn't bother question the tensai anymore. Either because he values what's left in his life or there isn't anything to question. He has got to be honest with himself. Again, you can always choose what to believe.

But that didn't stop him from freaking out afterwards. I mean, really. How did Fuji know 'ShyMonster' was Kaidoh? How did he know 'CockyAngel' was Kikumaru? How did he know Kaidoh loved cats? How did he know Kaidoh saw Kikumaru as a cat? How did he know exactly how to make him insecure? And again, How did he know Kaidoh loved cats?! He did his best to hide it, for Kami-sama's sake!

And after all the uncomfortable thoughts that were shouting in Kaidoh's head, including if Fuji is human, the only good thing is that Kikumaru was too occupied with snatching one of Momo's sacred sushi to even notice his favorite toothpaste.

While the regulars are still confused with the interaction between Fuji and Kaidoh, Fuji was the only one whose mind is at Earth. The ones left to present their gifts were Tezuka and Inui. One of them was actually feeling left out and unnoticed. And being the good friend he is, Fuji noticed this.

"Ne Tezuka, why don't you go next?" he offered. Tezuka looked quite surprised. Again, just use your imagination. Maybe he was surprised that someone actually acknowledged him other than Inui who was muttering his data and other insights to him for the past few hours.

Fuji knew what the captain was thinking. Creepy, right? But he just wanted to be a good friend. And he wasn't really reading minds. He just knew Tezuka that much.

Feeling defeated, Tezuka finally stood up and called for "CalmWind". A few seconds later, he found his fukubuchou in front of him. He handed him his gift and uttered a polite "Merry Christmas in advance."

Oishi smiled at him appreciatively. Then, he unwrapped the gift only to find an ancient book about sacred beards in a different language. At least that's what he thought for about 4 seconds.

"It's a copy of my favorite book about Christmas. You can find translations inside." Said Tezuka who was bothered by Oishi's confused face.

Oh. That's what it was? Are you sure it's not an ancient book about sacred beards? No? Ok.

Oishi felt embarrassed. Of course that's what it was! Then again, he felt incredibly guilty and apologized before thanking Tezuka. His face was flushed by the time he went back to his seat.

* * *

A/N: Done for the day! Wish me luck, though ;D

And Oishi thought the book was about sacred beards because he saw an illustration of divine light (?) and he probably saw Santa's beard. Yeah, you can just use your imagination...

Pls. Review! =D


	10. To Nerd, From Inui

A/N: It's a day before Christmas! I'm excited :D

So.. this would be the last gift-giving part, and next will be the punishments (w/c I am still bound to finish).

Well, Goodluck to me!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own POT, in reality. K?

Good luck~!

* * *

**Status Check**

**People to receive punishment:**

**_Echizen_**

**_Kikumaru_**

**_Oishi_**

**_Tezuka_**

Inui was the last to present his gift. At the moment, the regulars knew that the recipient of Inui's gift is Tezuka since he is the only one left without a gift.

Tezuka also knew that, of course. He wanted to tell Inui not to announce his codename anymore since that would save him atleast a bit pride and dignity.

"NERD." Oops. Too late. The word was out. And it hurt every bit of dignity Tezuka has left. How did he even allow himself to do this? He remembered himself spending hours in the library scanning several dictionaries. That was the day he found a codename. That was the day he feared Inui's concoction so much (Yes, even he doesn't enjoy drinking it.) that he didn't mind sacrificing a bit. That's what he thought until some kids in his class started calling his classmate a nerd. That classmate hailed as 'nerd' seemed to have his life revolve around studies. Also, he didn't play any sport. That bothered Tezuka. But it was too late now.

Back to Earth, Tezuka stood up and walked towards Inui. The regulars obviously didn't expect this at all. Also, thanks for your help Inui. Fortunately, the others just kept their mouths shut. But for others;

"Ne Tezuka, I didn't know you were that honest with yourself." I trust you to know who this is.

Tezuka gave him an annoyed look. How could he say that? Honest with himself? What did he mean? Oh, he is so gonna get laps after holiday vacation.

Tezuka took the gift in his hands. He unwrapped it politely. Trust your imagination. He was about to open the box when..

***CLICK***

"Wahh, it's so dark! I'm scared, nya!" Kikumaru clung to the person next to him.

"What happened? Who switched the lights off?" Oishi was getting worried.

"Hey Mamushi! It was you, wasn't it?"

"Baka! I'm right here. How would I do that?" Kikumaru felt the person he had clung to speak in a low voice.

"Calm down, everyone. I'm sure it's just some electrical problem." Kawamura tried.

***CLICK***

"Huh? What happened?"

"The lights are back!"

"Hey, I didn't see what Inui-sanpai's gift is."

"Eh? You're done?" Echizen asked as he saw the buchou back in his seat. They all cast a look at Tezuka, then at Inui. What did exactly happen? Did Tezuka smile? Was Inui able to trigger his ability to smile?

"Inui-senpai, we didn't see anything. What happened?" asked Momo.

"It's simple, Momo. I gave my gift. Tezuka opened it. He acknowledged my gift and he thanked me for it."Inui said matter-of-factly.

"But did Tezuka.. uh.. smile?" Oishi spoke for them.

".. I'm not sure.." Inui admitted. His glasses can't really see through the dark.

" There is a 61% possibility." The regulars almost never doubted Inui's data. However, for unpredictable and data-defying people like Tezuka, the regulars kept on wondering if Inui's data got it right or if he would get punishment or not.

* * *

****A/N: I just split a chapter into two. I'll be posting the other part soon.

And don't ask me what Inui's gift to Tezuka is. My eyes can't see through the dark either. XD

Review and tell me what you think! ~*


	11. The Tensai's Conclusion

A/N: Here is the 'supposedly' second part of Chapter 10.

Well, I don't know. I just thought I'd give Fuji this chapter. And yes, I know, I'm totally biased. Hehe, Gomen~!

With this chapter, you should be able to recognize one of the crack/unusual pairings I implied.

Hope you enjoy!~

* * *

At the corner of the room, a certain tensai (just tensai for now) was trying to connect the dots together (Not the thing that kindergarten children would do). He was trying to figure out what had happened. The truth is, he was standing near Tezuka and Inui by the time the lights went off.

Yes, Tezuka opened his gift. But no one knows what the gift was, as it was quickly shoved in a bag. Fuji even doubted that Tezuka saw the gift. However, Fuji did hear someone whispering, most likely Inui. It seems as if he was whispering something to Tezuka. Unfortunately, the tensai wasn't able to hear the words clearly because of too much noise. He then glanced at Tezuka, who seemed to be struggling with his own thoughts. It takes sadistic prowess to sense someone's insecurity. Fuji thought he saw a glint of pink in the captain's cheeks. Saa.. what exactly did happen? Whatever did, Fuji was sure of one thing.

"Inuuii! That's not fair. Will you get punishment too?" complained a curious Kikumaru.

"Fshuu. How do we know if buchou smiled?"

"Yeah! We never really saw buchou smile. Ever."

"I did." The regulars turn their head at the tensai.

"Really?" they asked in unison.

Tezuka turned to look at the tensai. Didn't he tell him to keep the matter between them?

"Yes." The tensai answered ever so confidently.

"When?"

"How?"

"I saw him smile after opening Inui's gift."

"What?!"

"Are you sure, Fuji?" Inui asked rather suspiciously. He tried not to make a big deal over the fact that Fuji might have heard what he said to Tezuka.

"Of course." He then flashed his smile that immediately closed the matter.

There was a true and untrue part. The part where he SAW him smile was untrue. It was dark and his eyes didn't glow either. However, he was sure Tezuka did smile. How? He felt it. How? He knew Tezuka well. Probably the result of always being in his company.

It was a shame though. He would have loved to see Inui taste his own medicine. And by medicine, I mean punishment. But sometimes, you just have to tell the truth.

Besides, he didn't want Santa Claus to list his name on the Naughty list, did he?

The others were still having second thoughts. 'To see is to believe.' They say. The regulars seemed to go by that belief when Fuji gave them an 'are-you-calling-me-a-liar' look.

Correction: 'To see is to believe. Unless the tensai says so himself.'

At that, they decided to drop the matter.

* * *

A/N: It's pretty short, ne? *sigh*

Anyways, have you figured it out?

Yes, it's TezukaxInui pair [Megane Pair].

But if you're not in favor of the pair, then just ignore my implications XD


	12. Punishments (Gift-giving Part)

A/N: Good News, minna! I can't believe it, I'm finished! :D I mean, the fic is done. All that's left is posting it here. It's a Christmas miracle, isn't it?

**AelitaOfTheWolves - **Thanks again! And Inui's gift to Tezuka... hmm... Are we even sure there's a gift in the box? Nobody saw it, right? Haha, just kidding. But it's true, actually :)

**The runt Duchess - **Thank you! My friend suggested the games, and I agree that they're fun to play with friends. I actually tried it once, and we all ended up laughing and mumbling nonsense. And about the punishments, I'm not really confident that I can provide you good ideas for that. I myself had a hard time figuring that part out XD

And if you'd all like, I'll post a special chapter that'll explain the codenames (courtesy of **OrangePrincess2012**). Or maybe I'll post them in my profile.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, but I own the plot. And the punishment idea, only this time.

* * *

Inui appeared out of nowhere after being gone for about 5 minutes. He was carrying another box (which didn't seem like a good idea to the regulars) with a hole on top. There was something written on one side. 'PUNISHMENT BOX :)' it read. And yes, with a smiley face.

But seriously, whoever supplies Inui with these boxes is not going to have it easy later.

"We will first start with the punishments for the giving of gifts. Punishments regarding the games earlier would be saved for later." There was something 'unpleasant' about the way he said it, plus the evil grin. It was totally unfair that Inui wouldn't get any punishment at all. "Echizen. Kikumaru. Oishi. Tezuka. Please come in front." Inui announced. He let them take a paper each from the box. The aforementioned 4 went pale. It was as if the papers contained death sentences. Maybe worse.

"Kikumaru, would you do the honors of going first?" Inui asked formally. Formally, as in normally. Yeah, right. As if the Seigaku regulars are capable of doing anything 'normal'.

Kikumaru, who was slightly shaking, took a paper from the box. He tried, in failed attempt, to swallow the lump in his throat. It made his voice barely audible. Then, as he read the paper, his posture switched from nervous and stiff to confused and relaxed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Claus…?" He threw a questioning look at Inui. The latter took out a paper bag from who-knows-where and handed it to Kikumaru. "You have to wear that until the end of CHAOS."

Kikumaru was led to the changing room afterwards. It was quiet for a whole ten minutes. And the regulars wondered what had happened to Kikumaru. Oishi, Echizen and Tezuka, who were also to receive punishment, were on the verge of running for their lives. Momoshiro, Kawamura and Kaidoh were still surprised and somehow, sorry for their senpai. Inui was anticipating the outcome of the punishment. And Fuji, he was adjusting the lens of his camera for better quality pictures.

Aside from Inui, no one knew what was in the paper bag, but they knew it wasn't something to be taken lightly.

Uhm, what exactly was in the paper bag?

After what seemed like an eternity, Kikumaru finally made his debut with his new outfit. He entered the clubroom wearing…

Red pants that went up to his chest.

And a loooong white beard.

'Mr. and Mrs. Claus', huh? Is that supposed to be a joke?

Well, it probably was, since more than half of the clubroom's population was soon laughing at the sight.

"Eiji-senpai, you.." Momoshiro laughs, not quite noticing Kikumaru's irritated glares sent to his direction. "… you look like a granny with a beard!"

*click* *click* *click*

"Fuujiikooo! Stop that !" Kikumaru whined as Fuji took pictures of him. Fuji took pictures of him in his outfit as if he was going to be the next cover of a magazine. Kikumaru could feel his face turn to the same color as his pants.

"Hmm… I wonder what this would look like in a big frame…" Fuji wondered, enough for Kikumaru to hear. And now, he could feel his face turn from the color of his pants to the color of his beard. He paled at the thought.

The only one who didn't seem to be laughing, aside from the regulars who will also be punished, was Kaidoh. His face was somehow, the color that results when you mix the color of Kikumaru's pants and beard. Yeah, pink. Only slight, though.

When the laughing (w/ collecting blackmail paraphernalia) session came to an end, Inui was in front again with his infamous 'PUNISHMENT BOX J'. He ushered a very nervous Oishi to pick a paper from the box.

Oishi read the paper for everyone to hear. And whether he liked it or he loved it, he's gonna have to fulfill what was written on it.

"Red-nose reindeer" He said, gauging the possible humiliation he would get from the two words.

"That's easy, Oishi. You're quite lucky." Inui reached in his bag and pulled out two long horns which are identified as that of a reindeer's. "You just have to wear this until the end of CHAOS. And this." Inui handed him a bright red circular object. It looked like a tomato, and just what clowns would put in their noses.

Wait, you don't mean…

Oishi looked at the red thing in his hands. So that's what 'Red-nose reindeer' means. Sighing, and blushing, he stuck the red object in his nose.

"Nya, Oishi! That's so cute!" Kikumaru squealed at Oishi's reindeer appearance.

It was definitely a cute sight. Although it can also be very funny when seen in a different angle.

When Fuji was done collecting blackmail material (aka taking pictures), Inui gave a look at Tezuka that told him what to do next. The latter stood with what was left of his dignity and picked a paper that might just contain the reason for losing his remaining dignity.

"Frosty, the snowman," it read. Of course, you know what would happen next.

However, since there was no snow, they settled with a very thick comforter (or was it a blanket) which was suspiciously hidden in one of the closets. What was it doing there anyways?

The other regulars, who had enough guts to go against their captain, worked together and wrapped the poor Tezuka in the plain white blanket. Complete with a scarf to wrap it up.

Then, as if adding pain to the injury, Inui stuck a fake carrot in their buchou's nose. The carrot had a hole, of course. It was downright humiliating, especially for the almighty Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Well, there was nothing left for him to do anyways. Except maybe stand around there in a corner until the end of CHAOS. Thankfully, he was probably used to being stiff and firm, so it wouldn't be a problem standing there like a rock. Or a snowman.

Oh, the irony of life.

"Echizen?" Inui gave the freshman a knowing look. It was Echizen's turn to lose his self-confidence. Poor Echizen, he's too young for this.

Echizen passively, trying to look calm and composed, picked one of the cursed papers from the box. Not really cursed but, you know.

"Elf" From those three letters, Echizen went pale. Never, in his whole life, under any given circumstances will he—

"Don't be shy, Echizen!" Momo-senpai 'encouraged' the freshman to no avail. Echizen still blamed his perverted father for this.

"Nya, Ochibi! We'll help you put it on." Eiji-senpai took the paper bag from Inui and together with Momo-senpai, they dragged (literally) the poor Ochibi to their changing room.

For a whole 5 minutes, everyone in the clubroom was quiet (except for the occasional screaming and shouting from the locker rooms). It was quicker than Kikumaru's experience, since Echizen had two senpais to help him.

Soon after, the 3 were back in the clubroom. With Echizen who was wearing a green costume, pointy shoes, and fake pointy ears. Did I mention the pointy hat? He really looked like an elf. His height made it even more convincing. Uhm… except for the fact that his hands were handcuffed in his back.

3..

2..

1..

"Bwahahahahahhaah!"

"Echizen, you look like an elf!"

"Psshhu. You look pathetic."

*click* *click* *click*

"Oi, don't say that. Don't you think Echizen is cute, nya?"

"Hahah-Echizen-hahaha-I.. I –hahah"

After what seemed like a decade, the laughter finally (partially) subsided. Echizen was back on the corner sulking about his miserable social life. Really, is this what friends are for? He knew he had to accept the fact that it was.

By that time, Momo-senpai's stomach hurt from all the laughing. More teasing and taunting comments were raised. And Fuji had proclaimed useful blackmail material. Again.

* * *

A/N: Finally done! *cheers and throws confetti*

It's not that funny, and it probably didn't reach your expectations so... gomen *bows*

Anyways, review...? ^^


	13. Punishments (Mumbling Game)

A/N: Minna, it's not yet the last chapter! I'd be adding bonus chapters for clarifications. And this, I can't gurantee that I'll be able to finish it before tomorrow. There would probably be 93.5% that it'll be finished after Christmas. Sorry about that...

Anyway, I got this idea from **EmeraldRain25.  
**Thanks a lot :D

Hope you enjoy it ~*

* * *

"Now, the punishment for the Mumbling Game." Surprisingly though, Inui didn't take out another box. Well, sort of. He pulled out a big lunch box (box again, yet a different kind) from his bag. He put it in the middle of the buffet table beside his infamous 'juice'.

Brace yourselves. This does NOT look good. Nor smell good.

"Members of each pair will take turns in feeding their partner with Inui's special Christmas Pudding. I extracted… some.. of the ingredients from healthy vegetables so the vitamin content is high. Also, it helps in keeping your senses clear and alert."

The regulars were shocked. They knew it. If there was something that could level up to the horror of Inui's juices, then it would be Inui's 'special' pudding. It looked like mud, and tears would fall down your face if you even dared to smell it.

For Fuji, this might be unfair since he was given a word which he could not recognize (Read: MIZUKI). However, you can count on the Tensai to have a weird taste preference. He actually found the idea of eating Inui's special pudding appealing.

"Minimum intake would be five tablespoons full," Inui announced with a mischievous glint on his glasses. He gave them each a spoon, except for Oishi and Kaidoh, who were praising Kami-sama for their win.

The pair who was granted the 'pleasure' (or dismay) to go first was Kawamura and Echizen's pair.

"BURNING! BRING IT ON, EVIL PUDDING!" Kawamura said in burning mode. Looks like Elfchizen handed him a racket. But as Elfchizen fed his senpai a spoonful of pudding, he dropped his racket and ran for water, leaving Elfchizen frozen in the spot. The other regulars were scrambling in horror and fear of the evil pudding. Well, except for Fuji, Inui, and Tezuka because he doesn't scramble.

Oh no.

Maybe it wasn't too late to run for his life…?

"Your turn, Echizen." Since Kawamura wasn't available at the moment, Inui was the one who fed the poor elfreshman a spoonful of pudding instead. It stayed in his mouth for a fraction of a second and…

… there goes Santa's little helper, scurrying of to where Kawamura went.

"Ii data." Inui wrote something on his notebook, probably something about his unbelievable discovery; He hadn't seen anyone dash that fast with pointy shoes.

"I've decided to lessen the minimum intake. Atleast eat a spoonful of my special Christmas pudding." Inui said with slight depression. As usual, the option of becoming a chef has gone down the drains.

Next up was Kikumaru and Fuji's pair. Kikumaru, shaking in fear again, decided to hide under his loooong beard. Fuji was calm as usual.

Kikumaru was scared, so Fuji ate a spoonful of pudding first. For a moment, he looked surprised. He didn't as much make a move. Then, he started to look confused.

"I don't taste anything." With that, Fuji took another spoonful and brought it to his mouth. He centered his concentration on his taste buds again. And alas, he got the message.

"Inui, I think it needs more wasabi." Fuji complained in a calm manner.

Even so, Kikumaru was definitely not convinced. Fuji is his bestfriend, but you just can't trust the Tensai's taste buds in this.

He covered his nose with his loooong beard and quickly received the spoonful of pudding.

Silence.

Kikumaru moved his beard aside to reveal his face, which looked like he was on the verge of discharging everything he ate that day (aka vomiting).

And there goes the red-head Santa, doing his business in the restroom.

The last pair to suffer was Tezuka and Momoshiro's pair.

Momo had enough guts to go first, though his feet were already prepared for sprinting to go to the restroom or wherever there was enough supply of water.

As Mr. Iceblock, I mean Tezuka the Snowman, gave him a spoonful of special pudding, Momo felt unable to move. After the food was brought to his mouth, and down his throat to his stomach, a loud thud was heard.

And there goes Momo-senpai, KO (knocked-out).

Some of the remaining regulars stood in shock. Poor Momoshiro, he's just too young for this. "He'll be alright." Inui said as they lay him down in a chair.

Last but not the least, it was the snowman's turn. He could feel himself sweating profusely. Maybe because of Inui's special pudding. Or maybe because of the very thick cloth that was covering him. More likely, it was both.

He couldn't as much made a move, so Inui fed him a spoonful with a playful smirk on his face. Tezuka swallowed it as fast as he can, since the taste would probably kill him.

And there goes the snowman, turning almost exactly like a snowman.

In other words, his face was as white as snow. It looked quite realistic, except for the glasses. No five-year-old would have suspected that he wasn't a real snowman.

After a few minutes, slight progress in recovery was evident. Kawamura and Echizen were back with flushed faces. Kikumaru had finished his business, looking disgusted. Fuji was… Fuji. Momoshiro had regained consciousness and had started to cry. And Tezuka's blood was in proper circulation again.

Many things had happened, and they knew that CHAOS was coming to an end. Somehow, they felt relieved.

"Everyone, I would just like to thank you for your full cooperation with CHAOS. It turned out to be a great success." Inui declared victoriously. Although the other regulars didn't quite agree with the 'success' part.

"From here, I declare the end of CHAOS. Merry Christmas everyone." And despite not having fully recovered yet, the regulars cheered. Finally, it ends at last. It was Christmas vacation, and they were free!

No more evil puddings and juices!

And the whole team greeted each other a Merry Christmas. Everyone had forgotten about the humiliation, pain, and embarrassment when Inui spoke again.

"I'm actually thinking of a recreational activity for the new year." Inui said thoughtfully. The regulars stared at him, completely convinced that he was out of his mind.

With that, a sushi connected with Inui's face, thus starting a food fight. Against Inui, that is.

And so, the Christmas Spirit had done its will for Seigaku's tennis club. It was evident that they enjoyed CHAOS, despite of the fear and humiliation.

After all, they were used to it.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it?

By the way, Fuji's punishment (Hand of Truth game) would be included in the bonus chapter. Or next chapter. Whatever you'd like to call it.

And thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! XOXO

~*~*~*~*~* **MERRY CHRISTMAS**** ! !**** !** ~*~*~*~*~


	14. It's a Tensai Thing

A/N: Minna, MERRY CHRISTMAS again! I did it! Another Christmas miracle XD I really did finish it now. (And it's only 10pm in our country) So, technically, I finished it exactly on deadline.

**AelitaOfTheWolves - **I'll just post them in my profile. Soon :) And thanks :D

**Amethyst Nyxruvia** - Thanks! Well, sadly, this is the last chapter. And I hope that it would provide the unexpected 'twists' you're looking for. It's not a very funny chapter, but... just see for yourself ;)

**kawaii-witch181 - **I'm glad you found it funny! :D And yes, I like Dream Pair XD LOL, I also can't believe that Tezuka could be capable of saying something so... senseless. Neither did I think he knew how to dye XD Anyway, Merry Christmas too!

**EmeraldRain25 - **Thanks again for the idea (life saver). If you didn't suggest it, I would have been posting the punishment part late because I'd still have to figure that part out. Merry Christmas! :D

**The runt Duchess - **LOL. Did I confuse you? Well, I had nothing to do so I thought I'd post the chapters already. In this chapter, you'll witness Fuji's 'punishment' ^^ I'm sure you can think of appropriate punishments yourself, so Good luck with that. And Merry Christmas :D

**Rylath Nevara98** - Thank you ^^- This would be the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it :)

**tennisgirl16** - Maybe. But I'm not confident that it could have happened thrice to Echizen. And besides, would he even admit it even if it really did happen more than thrice? XD

Well, what should I say... this would be the last chapter so...

I hope you guys enjoy it :D

* * *

"Goodbye everyone! Enjoy your Christmas vacation." Inui announced after recovering, slightly, from the food fight earlier. Fortunately, they had run out of sushi to throw at him, or nothing else could have saved Inui.

The regulars started to fix their things and stuck their gifts in their bags. Inui wondered how he would explain the magazines to his parents if ever they saw them. They each bid their last farewells and holiday greetings.

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka said as they were dismissed. However, it seems that something was forgotten. Or not.

"Fuji, please stay." Inui told the Tensai. They waited until only the two of them were left and Inui gave him the instructions.

"Fuji, as punishment for your loss in the Hand of Truth game, you are given the task to clean this whole clubroom."

"Hai." Fuji willingly accepted the punishment task. It didn't look fair though, because the clubroom was in a complete mess. As if a hurricane had just passed the area. Sushi were scattered around the room, gift wrappers, and pudding had spilled on the floor.

"You can also take it as a punishment for revealing Kikumaru's codename to Kaidoh. And for figuring out that Kaidoh was ShyMonster before CHAOS." Inui remarked as he was halfway through the doorstep.

"Merry Christmas, Inui," replied Fuji as he proceeded to clean the chaotic place. He still had a smile on his face, as if Inui had said nothing.

* * *

Fuji started by picking up the ravaged gift wrappers first. It seems as if some of the regulars didn't show mercy when opening their gifts. Some were torn to very little pieces which made them only harder to pick up. He was almost finished disposing the wrappers when he came across a box. And yes, it was probably Inui's.

The box was closed, though. Nobody even noticed it was there in the first place. Fuji picked it up and opened the lid.

***CLICK***

Darkness filled the room. Just like what had happened earlier when Tezuka opened Inui's gift for him.

Fuji felt his way to where the light switch was. But before that, he thought he heard something in the box. He couldn't see it, so he reached inside and felt something in his hand.

A very small… square thing.

It had a button in the middle. Hmm.. suspicious.

Fuji pressed the button.

***CLICK***

So, Inui had planned this, huh? He had purposely given Tezuka an empty box (save for the small remote). Fuji knew he was right when he heard Inui's whispers to Tezuka.

Saa… what exactly are those two up to?

Well, it didn't matter anymore because they aren't here right now. Fuji thought he'd keep the remote. Sure, it could be useful in some of his… uhm… plans.

Later, he discovered that if the lid of the box was opened, a small string (connected to the small remote) would activate the switch; triggering the lights off.

Cool.

* * *

After Fuji finished his task with the wrappers (and the box), he proceeded with cleaning the buffet table. Which was also known for being the most fearful (and messy) yet most visited area in the whole room.

Fuji gathered the utensils and kept them storage in who-knows-where. Cleaning the table wasn't that hard, since there wasn't any food left (except the juice and pudding, which, in my opinion, could NOT be considered edible). So all he had to do was gather the utensils and set the table aside.

* * *

Cleaning the clubroom was quicker than expected. Well, what can I say, Yuuta's coming home from his dorm so…

… I guess Aniki just got excited, ne?

After he was finished with his task, he gathered his things in his bag. Just as he was calmly doing so, he noticed a bandanna lying helplessly on the ground.

It was smaller than the regular bandanna, so it couldn't be Kaidoh's. Fuji suspected that it was Kikumaru's. Maybe his stuffed-toy's bandanna fell off (the gift he got from Kaidoh). Fuji assumed that Kikumaru would come back to claim it later, or after vacation.

Thus, he had nothing else to worry about.

So….

Hang on, Yuuta! Aniki's coming!

Somewhere out there, Fuji Yuuta felt shivers run down his spine.

* * *

Kikumaru was panting hard when he reached the clubroom. He already got home when he realized that his stuffed-toy's cat was missing! And thus, he had run all the way from his house to school.

He brought out his spare key (all the regulars have one) for the clubroom. As he went inside, he was amazed at how clean the clubroom was. As if CHAOS didn't occur just a while ago.

Well, that's better isn't it? No more horrifying evidences.

He looked around the room to look for his cat toy's bandanna. And his eyes almost shed tears as he saw the poor bandana lying helplessly in despair that someone would claim it. Kikumaru immediately grabbed it and hugged it.

When the drama was done, Kikumaru found himself amazed again at how clean the clubroom was. Who cleaned it anyways? That person must be in real hurry. Maybe the person had a date.

Well, actually, the person had a cute little brother. But of course, Kikumaru didn't know that it was Fuji who cleaned the clubroom. Or else, he might have concluded the same thing.

As he looked around, an awfully familiar box caught his eye. And yes, again, it was one of Inui's precious boxes.

He looked closer and saw that the box had a hole on top. It must be the one they used in the Hand of Truth game.

Kikumaru turned the box upside down to scatter the contents. Then he saw it.

Numerous neatly-folded papers. Tons. Wait, maybe hundreds.

Where did Inui even get those, nya?

Among the organized papers, which he didn't bother reading anymore, one paper particularly stood out. It looked as if it was crampled by a hand so… smooth…?

As he took the paper, he recognized it as the last paper that Fuji held. The one with the 'I got mistaken for a girl more than thrice' statement.

And to Kikumaru's shock, the paper contained something different from what Fuji had claimed. He continued to gape in shock at the words, letting them sink in for his brain to process it fully.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

'I read fanfiction.'

* * *

A/N: The End. XD Ok, what a crappy ending.

Anyway, thank you for reading this fic! And thanks a lot to those who followed, reviewed, and added this story to your favorites :D XOXO

I won't be able to entertain your reviews anymore, but I would LOVE to hear what you think of this fic.

For all I know, Fuji Syuusuke could be reading this fic -*.*-

Thanks Again Evryone!

And **MERRY CHRISTMAS ! :D ~*~**


End file.
